This invention relates to a process for separating the components of a gas stream, and more particularly to a cyclic adsorption process for separating oxygen from nitrogen. Specifically, the invention concerns a cyclic adsorption process, e.g. vacuum swing adsorption (VSA) or pressure swing adsorption (PSA), carried out in a system comprising at least one main adsorption vessel containing a monolith comprising an adsorbent material in the form of a wheel. In particular the adsorbent material comprises at least two layers of adsorbent material one of which is a monolith, preferably in the form of a spirally wound wheel.
Cyclic adsorption processes are frequently used to separate the components of a gas mixture. Typically, cyclic adsorption processes are conducted in one or more adsorbent vessels that are packed with a particulate adsorbent material which adsorbs at least one gaseous component of the gas mixture more strongly than it adsorbs at least one other component of the mixture. The adsorption process comprises repeatedly performing a series of steps, the specific steps of the sequence depending upon the particular cyclic adsorption process being carried out.
In any cyclic adsorption process, the adsorbent bed has a finite capacity to adsorb a given gaseous component and, therefore, the adsorbent requires periodic regeneration to restore its adsorption capacity. The procedure followed for regenerating the adsorbent varies according to the process. In VSA processes, the adsorbent is at least partially regenerated by creating vacuum in the adsorption vessel, thereby causing adsorbed component to be desorbed from the adsorbent, whereas in PSA processes, the adsorbent is regenerated at atmospheric pressure. In both VSA and PSA processes, the adsorption step is carried out at a pressure higher than the desorption or regeneration pressure.
A typical VSA process generally comprises of a series of four basic steps that includes (i) pressurization of the bed to the required pressure, (ii) production of the product gas at required purity, (iii) evacuation of the bed to a certain minimum pressure, and (iv) purging the bed with product gas under vacuum conditions. In addition a pressure equalization or bed balance step may also be present. This step basically minimizes vent losses and helps in improving process efficiency. The PSA process is similar but differs in that the bed is depressurized to atmospheric pressure and then purged with product gas at atmospheric pressure.
As mentioned above, the regeneration process includes a purge step during which a gas stream that is depleted in the component to be desorbed is passed countercurrently through the bed of adsorbent, thereby reducing the partial pressure of adsorbed component in the adsorption vessel which causes additional adsorbed component to be desorbed from the adsorbent. The nonadsorbed gas product may be used to purge the adsorbent beds since this gas is usually quite depleted in the adsorbed component of the feed gas mixture. It often requires a considerable quantity of purge gas to adequately regenerate the adsorbent. For example, it is not unusual to use half of the nonadsorbed product gas produced during the previous production step to restore the adsorbent to the desired extent. The purge gas requirement in both VSA and PSA processes are optimization parameters and depend on the specific design of the plant and within the purview of one having ordinary skill in the art of gas separation.
Many process improvements have been made to this simple cycle design in order to reduce power consumption, improve product recovery and purity, and increase product flowrate. These have included multi-bed processes, single-column rapid pressure swing adsorption and, more recently, piston-driven rapid pressure swing adsorption and radial flow rapid pressure swing adsorption. The trend toward shorter cycle times is driven by the desire to design more compact processes with lower capital costs and lower power requirements. The objective has been to develop an adsorbent configuration that demonstrates a low pressure drop, a fast pressurization time and an ability to produce the required purity of oxygen.
Most commercial adsorption processes currently employ fixed-bed adsorbents usually in the form of beads or pellets. Typically, these beads or pellets range in size from about 1 mm to 4 mm. In two recent articles by Y. Y. Li et al., in the Trans Ichem E, Vol 76, Part A (November 1998), the authors have disclosed the use of extended zeolite monolith structure (20 mm diameter and 1 mm thickness) and their application to air separation and/or O2 enrichment. In addition, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,758,253 and 5,082,473 are directed to the use of adsorbents having a plurality of small passages for gas separation. The present invention is directed to an improved air separation process utilizing monolithic adsorbent material.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a process for the separation of components in a gas mixture.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a process for the separation of oxygen from nitrogen.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a process for the separation of oxygen from nitrogen utilizing vacuum swing adsorption (VSA).
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a process for the separation of oxygen from nitrogen utilizing pressure swing adsorption (PSA).
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will be obvious from the description or will be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
To achieve the foregoing objects, and in accordance with the purposes of the invention or embodied and broadly described herein, the process of the present invention comprises introducing a gaseous mixture comprising a first gaseous component and a second gaseous component into an adsorption zone containing at least two layers of adsorbent material capable of preferentially adsorbing at least one of the gaseous components in the gaseous mixture to separate the first gaseous component from the second gaseous component wherein the layers of adsorbent material are stacked in a direction parallel to the flow of the gaseous mixture through the adsorption zone and at least one of the adsorption layers is selected to be a monolith wheel having a plurality of channels throughout, the channels being aligned substantially parallel to the direction of the flow of the gaseous mixture through the adsorption zone and recovering the non-preferentially adsorbed gaseous component from the adsorption zone.
In another aspect of the present invention, and in accordance with the purposes of the invention or embodied and broadly described herein, the process of the present invention comprises introducing a gaseous mixture comprising a first gaseous component and a second gaseous component into an adsorption zone containing at least one adsorbent material capable of preferentially adsorbing at least one of the gaseous components in the gaseous mixture to separate the first gaseous component from the second gaseous component wherein the adsorbent material is selected to be a monolith wheel (non-rotating) comprising a spirally-wound sheet of adsorbent material having a plurality of channels throughout, the channels being aligned substantially parallel to the direction of the flow of the gaseous mixture through the adsorption zone and recovering the non-preferentially adsorbed gaseous component from the adsorption zone.
In still another aspect of the present invention, and in accordance with the purposes of the invention or embodied and broadly described herein, the process of the present invention comprises introducing a first gaseous component and a second gaseous component into an adsorption zone containing at least one layer of adsorbent material capable of preferentially adsorbing at least one of the gaseous components in the gaseous mixture to separate the first gaseous component from the second gaseous component wherein at least one adsorption layer is selected to be a monolith having a plurality of channels throughout, the channels being aligned substantially parallel to the direction of the flow of the gaseous mixture through the adsorption zone and having a wall thickness of below 1 mm and recovering the non-preferentially adsorbed gaseous component from the adsorption zone.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the gaseous mixture comprises air and the first and second gaseous components are oxygen and nitrogen.
In a further preferred embodiment of the present invention, at least two of the adsorbent layers in the adsorbent zone are in the form of monolith wheels.
In a still further preferred embodiment of the present invention, all of the adsorbent layers in the adsorption zone comprise monolith wheels.
In another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the adsorption zone is selected to be an adsorption column.
In still another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the adsorbent layer in the form of the monolith wheel has a diameter substantially equal to the diameter of the adsorption column.
In a further preferred embodiment of the present invention, the spirally-wound sheet of adsorbent material forming the monolith comprises at least one corrugated layer.
In another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the walls of the monolith adsorbent layer are below 0.3 mm, especially preferred being 0.2 mm or less.
In a further preferred embodiment of the present invention, the spirally-wound sheet of adsorbent material forming the monolith comprises at least one corrugated layer attached to at least one flat sheet of adsorbent material.
In a still further preferred embodiment of the present invention, the spirally wound sheet of adsorbent material forming the monolith contains a void space in the center of the wheel wherein the non-adsorbed gaseous component of the gaseous mixture is removed from the adsorption zone
Reference will now be made in detail to the description of the process of the present invention. While the process of the present invention will be described in connection with the preferred procedure, it will be understood that it is not intended to limit the invention to that specific procedure. On the contrary, it is intended to cover all alternatives, modifications and equivalents as may be included within the spirit and scope of the invention defined by the appended claims.
The process of the present invention relates to employing monolithic adsorbent in conventional fixed-bed configurations for the separation of the gaseous components in air (e.g. oxygen and nitrogen) to produce pure (e.g. 90% or greater, preferably, 93% or greater) oxygen. The monolithic adsorbent is preferably in the form of a wheel having a height of between 4 to 12 inches, preferably 6 to 10 inches, especially preferred being 8 to 10 inches, and a diameter of typically 8 to 12 feet, preferably the diameter of the monolithic wheel is substantially identical to the diameter of the adsorption vessel (e.g. column). In the process of the present invention, the gaseous mixture (e.g. air) is passed through a conventional fixed-bed vertical adsorption vessel having the monolithic adsorbent wheels which may comprise either the same or different adsorbent material stacked vertically one on the other to the required height (e.g. 6 to 8 feet) for air separation by either VSA or PSA processes.
In accordance with the practice of the present invention, the monolith adsorbent wheels will be fabricated by methods known to those of ordinary skills in the art. For example, in one embodiment the sheet material is fabricated by providing alternating layers of flat and corrugated adsorbent materials. It is, however, important that the thickness of the sheet or web of adsorbent material be maintained below 1 mm, preferably below about 0.3 mm, especially preferred being 0.2mm in order to achieve the high performance of the process of the present invention. Typically, the monolith may be formed by winding a sheet or web of corrugated adsorbent paper about a hub until a multilayered adsorbent monolith layer is built up to the desired diameter and configuration (preferably substantially the same as the diameter and configuration of the adsorption vessel). In another embodiment of the present invention, the monolith is formed by winding a sheet or web of corrugated adsorbent paper having at least one flat sheet of adsorbent material bonded to at least one side. For more detail as to the manufacture of monoliths used in the practice of the process of the present invention, reference is made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,660,048, 5,650,221, 5,685,897, 5,580,367 and 4,012,206 herein incorporated by reference.
Preferably, the monolith wheel comprising the adsorbent material is adapted to have the same configuration as the adsorption vessel, for example, in the case of a circular column the monolith will be in the form of a wheel. The diameter of monolith wheel and the adsorption vessel inside diameter should be chosen in such a way that adequate seal is maintained between the vessel wall and monolith. This is important to avoid any channeling which may cause separation process under-performance. If the monolith cannot be conformed to the geometry of the adsorption vessel then an outer casing can be placed about the perimeter of the monolith and the monolith can be secured at the bottom and top of the inside surface of the adsorption vessel to ensure that gas does not pass through the adsorption vessel without proper contact with the adsorbent. Typically, this outer casing comprises any non-adsorbent material preferably a non-porous material such as Fiberfrax (supplied by The Carborundum Corporation). In addition, it should be understood that the process of the present invention is applicable to VSA and PSA radial flow gas separation process.
In addition, the monolith wheel once removed from the hub will have a void in the center of the wheel. It is envisioned that this void center can be utilized as the outlet port for the non adsorbed gas (product gas). However if the void is not utilized as the outlet port for the product gas then the void should be plugged with non-porous material similar to that used for the casing.
Typically, any adsorbent material may be utilized in the practice of the present invention. For example, Type X and A zeolites, silica gel, carbon molecular sieve and activated alumina are suitable in the practice of the present invention. In the method of the present invention, the first layer can consist of an adsorbent that is in particulate form and will preferentially adsorb water. Alternatively, the first adsorbent layer is a monolithic wheel which will preferentially adsorb water.
In fabricating the monolithic wheel, it will contain from about 3 to about 70% by weight of binder, with the remainder being microparticle zeolite. The binder material is selected from the group consisting of clay, alumina, silica gel, and organic binders. A preferred binder content is from about 5% to about 20% by weight of binder.
The zeolite may be of type A zeolite, alpha zeolite, type X zeolite, type Y zeolite or mixtures of these. Preferably the zeolite is a type A or type X zeolite and has a silicon to aluminum atomic ratio in the zeolite lattice of between 0.9 and 1.1. Preferably this range is from 1.0 to 1.1 with a ratio of Si/Al less than 1.08 most preferred for a type X zeolite.
Of the available exchangeable cation sites on the type X zeolite, preferably at least 50% are occupied by ions from groups 1A, 1B, 2A, 2B or mixtures of these. Of these groups, sodium, lithium, potassium, silver (I), calcium, strontium and mixtures of these are the most preferred cations. The type X or A zeolite may also be comprised of lithium, or lithium and a bivalent cation or lithium and a trivalent cation. Preferably, about 50% to about 95% of the available exchangeable sites are occupied by lithium ions and about 50% to 5% are occupied by (a) divalent cations selected from the group consisting of calcium ions, strontium ions, magnesium ions, barium ions, zinc ions, copper (II) ions and mixtures of these; or (b) trivalent ions selected from the group consisting of aluminum, scandium, gallium, iron (II), chromium (III), indium, yttrium, single lanthanides, mixtures of two or more lanthanides, and mixtures of these; or, (c) combinations of (a) and (b).
The conditions for operation of the adsorption process are conventional and do not form a part of the invention. Typical operating conditions for VSA are feed pressure of 1013 millibar or higher and a vacuum pressure of 260 millibar or higher with a partial cycle time of between about 10 to 60 seconds. Typical operating conditions for PSA are feed pressure of up to 3.00 bara with a cycle time of between about 5 to 60 seconds.
During a typical VSA process employing the monolith as described in the present invention, equalization steps are preferably less than 4 seconds, with 2 seconds or less and 1 second or less most preferred. Both pressurization steps with atmospheric air and depressurization to atmospheric air may be 4 seconds or less with these steps preferably 2 seconds or less and most preferably 1 second or less. In one embodiment of the invention, the cycle time is greater than 5 seconds and butterfly type valves are employed as the flow controlling devices. In another embodiment, the cycle time is greater than 3 seconds and rotary-type valves are the flow control devices.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the PSA bed or VSA bed will be configured in vertical orientation (a geometry most suitable for monoliths) with the layers of adsorbent materials stacked one on top of the other. In this configuration, the first layer of monolith may be alumina based for moisture removal with the subsequent monoliths comprising a zeolite sieve (e.g. LiX or NaX). A flow redistributor may be placed between different layers to reduce flow maldistributions. This flow redistributor may consist of a layer of spherical particles.
It may be attractive to modify the above configuration to include a high thermal conductivity material within the adsorbent layer of the monolith to help alleviate xe2x80x9ccold spotsxe2x80x9d from the adsorption bed. For example, a small amount (e.g. 1 to 2% by weight) of a high thermal conductivity material such as stainless steel powder may be incorporated in the adsorbent sheet during manufacture. Alternately, a porous thin sheet of stainless steel mesh may be utilized as a substrate onto which one coats or impregnates the adsorbent material during formation of the monolith structure. It is envisioned that a small amount of thermally conductive powder will allow for faster heat transfer through the adsorbent thereby diminishing the problems which occur due to the formation of cold spots in the bottom of the adsorption vessel.
An additional optimization parameter which must be considered in monolith optimization is the cell density which is defined as the number of open channels per square inch of monolith area. Higher cell density effectively reduces monolith open area and enables increased adsorbent loading. However, higher density would also increase pressure drop. It is envisioned during the practice of the present invention that one would layer monoliths with different cell density in the bed to maximize the advantage of performance while minimizing pressure drop.
Typically, the monolith manufacturing process includes processing with water which means that the resulting monolith adsorbent will retain a relatively high amount of residual moisture. This residual moisture, of course, is not desirable for gas separation process. Accordingly, in a preferred embodiment of the present invention the monolith is heat treated (calcined) at an elevated temperature (e.g. 375xc2x0 to 425xc2x0 C., preferably 400xc2x0 C.) in the presence of dry nitrogen after it has been positioned in the adsorption vessel to remove any residual moisture from the monolith. It should be understood that if heating to a high temperature is not possible due to the nature of the binder (e.g. polymeric) used in the process of manufacturing the monolith sheet/layer, a vacuum may be applied to lower the calcination temperature and still effectively remove the residual moisture. Once the calcination has taken place the adsorption vessel is then sealed so that no air/moisture ingress can occur prior to introduction of the gaseous mixture into the adsorption zone.
The monolith may be mounted by any suitable substrate and can further comprise inorganic, organic or metallic fibers in its fabrication. Typically, the monolithic wheel will contain sheets having a thickness of about 1 mm or less, with thicknesses of 0.5 mm or less and 0.2 mm or less also employed.
The monolithic wheel preferably has at least 40% of open area in its structure with amounts ranging to 50% and higher to 75% and higher also envisioned by the present invention.
It is understood that there are significant advantages of the process of the present invention. The use of a monolith structure according to the process of the present invention results in a substantially lower bed pressure drop than that observed with the use of conventional forms of adsorbents (e.g. beads). In addition, the use of a monolith structure eliminates any concerns regarding fluidization of the adsorbent bed when operating at high flow rates.
The following simulated examples are set forth below for illustrative purposes only. (simulations performed using xe2x80x9cAdsimxe2x80x9d, a PSA-VSA simulator provided by Aspen Tech Inc.) The monolith was assumed to be constructed of adsorbent material blended with a binder and with supporting fibers (a total of about 25% of the mass) and formed in a similar form as xe2x80x9ccorrugated cardboard.xe2x80x9d The physical properties of the monolith bed may be found in various publications. For example, adsorbents suitable in the practice of the present invention are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,464,467 assigned to The BOC Group, Inc. assignees of the instant application.